Silent Hill Homecoming One-Shots
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: ome One-Shots of the Shepherd family with the addition of my OC, Jane Shepherd
1. Just A Radio Show

"Alex, I'm bored!" I whined to my older brother across the room as he scoffed.

"Why don't you go catch bugs with Josh? You know Dad would never let you or Josh play with me." Alex grumbled as I sighed, climbing down from my bed before reaching the bunk beds Alex and Josh shared.

"I don't want to catch anymore bugs with Josh! Why don't we play pretend?" I asked him as he sighed, putting the book he had been looking at down.

"You know how Dad is about that." Alex commented as I climbed the ladder before climbing onto his bed.

"Come on, Alex!" I begged as I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeease?" I dragged out as I put my chin on his arm.

"Fine!" Alex said as he rolled his eyes playfully and I grinned.

"Thank you, Alex!" I said as I gave him a quick hug before hurrying back down.

"I'll go find Josh!" I called out before running down the stairs.

Josh and I could run down the stairs and only be told to not do it again. Alex would get a ten minute lecture. It's like they hated Alex or something..

I hurried out the back door as I saw Josh catching bugs. He had a whole collection! Alex and I helped, of course.

"Joshy!" I said as walked over to my twin, calling him by the old nickname I gave him.

"Look, Jane! I caught a cricket!" Josh said as he held out his hands.

"Awesome! Hey, Alex and I are going to play a game, you in?" I asked him as he put the cricket down.

"What kind of game?" Josh asked as I sat on the swings Mom and Dad got us.

"Make believe." I said as Josh looked at me.

"We can't! You know we're not supposed to play with Alex!" Josh said in a low voice as I stood up.

"Fine. You don't have to but I am." I told him as I started walking back towards the back door.

"Wait up!" Josh said as we made it back into the house.

"What are you two doing?" Mom asked with a smile as I looked up at her.

"We're...going to work on Josh's bug collection!" I lied before we rushed up the stairs.

"Careful!" Mom called out as we went to our room.

"Josh is in!" I told Alex as he nodded.

"Okay, we're going to have to sneak out in order to get the answer machine." Alex said as I nodded.

"Dad'll freak out if he catches us!" Josh said as Alex rolled his eyes.

"Not on you two." he mumbled as I gave him a sad look.

"Let's get going." Alex said as we headed down the stairs.

"Where you going, boy?" Dad's voice asked as he looked at Alex.

"I'm going to go push Jane and Josh on the swings, sir." Alex told him as I nodded in agreement.

"You better be careful with them." Dad warned Alex as I looked at Alex.

He was starting to grow ill of Dad's attitude towards him and my brother always seemed to be on the edge of calling Dad out on it.

Dad didn't like that. At all.

"Yes, sir." Alex growled out before heading out the door.

"Have fun, you two." Dad told us in a gentler tone as he patted our shoulder and we followed Alex out the door.

I saw Alex by the tree near the swings as Josh sat on one and I approached Alex.

"You okay?" I asked as I hugged his leg as he looked down at me, ruffling my hair.

"I'm good, Janie." Alex said but I could see right through his lie.

Alex pushed us a couple minutes just in case Dad or Mom was watching and we headed to the other part of the house where the answering machine was.

I put a blank tape in the machine as we sat down at the table.

"Okay, it needs a name." Alex said as we all sat there, trying to come up with a good name for our show.

"What about S.G.R?" Josh asked as Alex and I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked as he smiled.

"Shepherd's Glen Radio." Josh stated as I looked to Alex.

"I like it. S.G.R it is!" Alex said as I nodded.

"What now?" I asked Alex as I smiled.

I liked it when it was just us three. Nobody to scold Alex or tell us what to do.

We could actually fool around and be kids.

"We start making music." Alex said as I shrugged.

"How? We have no music or instruments." I said as he chuckled.

"We don't need them! Just...pretend." Alex said as we nodded.

"Got it!" Josh and I said in unison as Alex pushed the button and we started making music.

I started laughing slightly as we were having a good time until I heard someone approach the door.

It had been a good time.

"Josh...Jane. JOSH, JANE! What are you two doing?" Dad's voice asked as he busted through the door.

"Relax, Dad, we're just making a radio show." Alex responded casually.

It wasn't like we were doing anything bad..

"Alex, go downstairs." Dad ordered as we all looked at him.

Alex looked both shocked and hurt.

"Why?" Alex asked Dad.

Josh and I always got off the hook while Alex was constantly blamed for anything and everything.

"Just do it!" Dad said in a more stern tome.

As if it was an order.

"Fine." Alex snapped as he stood up, making the chair slide back.

He stomped out the door before slamming it behind him.

"Am I in trouble?" Josh and I asked timidly as we didn't look up at Dad.

"No, of course not." Dad said in a calm voice.

As if all of this was just Alex's fault..

"Why are you yelling?" Josh asked as Dad sighed.

"I'm not yelling at either of you. Listen to me, you two. Don't you both think this is a little to silly for you? So you want to end up like Alex? Playing all this make-believe?" Dad's voice asked us as I crossed my arms.

It's not silly, it's fun!

Besides, didn't most kids play pretend?

"I don't know." Josh replied as I kept quiet.

"Alright, from now on, just let Alex play with his own friends, okay? And if either of you need a friend, you come talk to me. Got it?" Dad asked as I sighed.

Alex didn't have any friends besides us and maybe Elle.

Dad knew that too.

Yes, sir." Josh told him as Dad looked at me when I didn't respond.

"Jane?" Dad asked me as I scooted back, the chair scraping against the floor.

"Janie." Dad said as my eyes instantly snapped to him.

"Only Alex can call me Janie. I'll play with him if I want to."I told him as I stood up and started heading for the door as I spotted out of the corner of my eye that Josh had turned off the tape.

I headed back into the main part of the house as I looked to Mom.

"Where did Alex go?" I asked her as she sighed.

"I think he went to his room, dear. Why don't you go play with Josh for a while?" she asked as I shook my head.

"I'm just going to go to my room and color." I said as I had an idea.

"Can I get a snack? Please?" I asked her with a charming smile.

Mom laughed before nodding.

"I suppose." she responded as I went to the cabinet before opening it.

Alex was hardly allowed to get anything from here.

I grabbed one of the wrapped treats before sticking another one in my hoodie pocket. I closed the door before heading up the stairs and going into our bedroom, seeing Alex lying on the top bunk.

"Alex?" I asked but didn't get a response.

"Alex? I know you can hear me." I told him as I climbed the ladder.

"Go away, Janie." Alex said as I smiled slightly.

"I got you a present!" I told him as I saw him glance over at me.

"What did you do?" he asked as he sat up.

I smiled brightly as I took the sweet out of my pocket.

"No, no. I couldn't. That's yours. I'll be fine." Alex told me as I took mine out of my other pocket.

"How did you get two? Mom only says to get one." Alex said as I smirked.

"I..'borrowed' another one." I told him as he sighed.

"Jane, you know stealing is bad." Alex said as I smiled, putting the treat in his palm.

"You deserve one, Alex." I told him with a smile as he ruffled my hair and I laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." I said as I looked down.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, okay?" Alex asked as I smiled before hugging him.

"You're the best big brother ever, Alex." I told him before climbing down the ladder.

"I'm going to take a nap now. All that running around made me tired." I told him as I walked across the room before climbing into my bed.

"Night, Alex." I told him as he chuckled.

"Night, Janie." he replied as I fell asleep.


	2. Sick

"Jane, wake up. Time for school." Alex's voice said as I opened my sleepy eyes and looked towards Alex.

"Alex? You don't look so good." I said as I looked at my older brother.

His eyes were droopy and had black circles under them. He had skin that was pale as snow and it looked like he was sweating while shivering.

"Alex!" I said as I shot up before putting my hand on his burning forehead.

"I'm fine, Janie. Josh is eating breakfast before the bus comes. You should eat as well." Alex said as I shook my head.

Mom and Dad had decided to go stay at Judge Holloway's house. Something to do with Dad being the Sheriff, I guess.

"No! I want to stay here with you!" I told him as he shook his head.

"I'll be fine. You get dressed and get downstairs." Alex instructed before stumbling out of the room.

I shook my head before going down the steps in my pajama's and going to the phone before calling Judge Holloway.

"Hello?" her tired voice asked as I held onto the phone.

"Judge Holloway. It's Jane. Is my mom or dad there?" I asked quietly.

"Jane? Yes, hold on." she said as I heard the phone being moved.

"Is everything okay?" Dad's voice asked over the phone as I took a deep breath.

"Dad, Alex is sick. Really sick." I told him with concern in my voice.

"Alex is almost a grown man, Jane. He is more than capable of taking care of himself. Stay away from him and tell him I said to get over it." Dad said with a hint of anger.

"Let me talk to mom." I said before hearing a sigh.

"Jane, listen to your father. It's so early for this." Mom's voice said before I heard them hang up.

I rolled my eyes before hearing running and the bathroom door slamming shut.

"Alex?" I asked as I saw Josh at the table eating some cereal.

"Where did Alex go?" I asked as he pointed upstairs.

"I think his stomach is upset. It's probably that stomach bug that's going around. Joey and Nora had it a couple days ago." Josh said as I nodded.

"I'm going to stay home with Alex today." I stated as Josh's eyes went wide.

"What?! Jane, Dad would be so upset!" Josh said as I crossed my arms.

"At Alex. You know that if it was one of us that was sick, Mom and Dad would come running." I told him as I headed for the stairs.

"Alex needs someone to help him, Josh. If Mom and Dad won't, I will." I said as I headed up the steps and got to the bathroom door.

"You okay?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"I-I'm fine." Alex said through the door but the sounds coming from the other side didn't sound fine.

"I'm going to stay here with you." I told him as the door opened, revealing a shaking Alex.

"N-No. Y-You're going to school." Alex said as I shook my head.

"I am getting you into bed. Honestly, Alex, how did you even get out of bed this morning?" I asked as I took his pale hand before leading him to the bedroom.

"Why don't you sleep on Josh's bunk? You don't look like you'll be able to climb anything. Much less that little ladder." I told my older brother as he laughed slightly before it turned into a nasty cough.

"S-Should be me taking care of you." Alex said as I smiled slightly.

"We're siblings. We take care of each other." I told him before hearing footsteps coming.

"Don't put him in my bed!" Josh whined as I scoffed.

"Then where's he going to sleep?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"You know what? He'll just sleep in my bed." I said as Alex shook his head.

"I-I don't want to get either of you sick." Alex said as I sighed.

"It'll be fine, Alex. Don't worry." I told him as he got into my bed.

"Dad'll freak if he finds out!" Josh said as I balled my fists.

"I don't give a damn!" I snapped as Josh's eyes went wide and Alex grabbed my arm.

"Don't ever say words like that again." Alex said in a stern voice.

Or as much of a stern voice he could make, anyway.

"You say them!" I said as he sighed.

"Those are bad words, Jane. Only grown ups can say them." Alex said as I nodded.

"Fine." I said before looking at the clock.

"I got to go to the bus stop before I'm late!" Josh said as he ran down the stairs and left.

"Now, you get some rest." I told Alex as I covered him up.

"Thanks, Janie." Alex said as I smiled slightly before climbing into Josh's bunk.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." I said before falling asleep.

I don't care if I would be in trouble. We take care of each other.

Even when our parents wouldn't.


	3. The Accident

I was sleeping good when I felt my body being gently shaken.

"Huh?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see the dark figure of my older brother.

"Alex? What's going on?" I groggily asked as he looked down at me.

"Get dressed." Alex said as he left the room and I saw my twin brother was also awake.

"He woke you up too?" Josh wondered as I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied as we quickly and quietly got dressed before sneaking out of the house with Alex.

He led us to the lake before getting the boat and pushing it into the water.

"Get on in." Alex said as Josh had the flashlight Alex gave him when he had a nightmare.

We did as we were told as Alex started rowing us away from shore and out onto the lake.

Alex was on one side while Josh and I were on the other, Josh's flashlight beaming across the dark water.

"What are we doing here, Alex? Dad'll freak if he finds out." Josh said as I nodded slightly.

Dad never lets us out here. Alex stopped rowing before looking to Josh.

"Give that to me. Someone will see us." Alex said as Josh held it closer to him.

"Noo!" he whined as Alex sighed.

"It's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." Alex said as he slowly took the light away from Josh.

"Why are we here, Alex?" I asked as I looked around.

"What's going on?" Josh asked as Alex looked towards us.

"What's the matter...you two scared?" Alex taunted as we shook our heads.

"Oh, no, we're cool...it's just...Dad never lets us out on the lake." Josh said as he coward slightly as I was looking in the water.

"Not either of you anyway. Dad thinks you two are just babies who can't do anything on their own." Alex said as I looked at him.

"Hey, that's not true!" I said as Josh sat up straight.

"Oh yeah! Then why'd he give me this?!" Josh asked as he showed Alex the ring and chain Dad gave him.

Dad had instructed him not to show anyone.

Especially Alex.

"What is that?" Alex asked as Josh took the necklace off before playing with it.

"Dad's ring, but he told me not to show you, so I guess that makes me cooler." Josh said proudly.

"Let me see it." Alex said as he snatched it away from Josh.

"No!" Josh said as Alex looked at it.

"What a piece of crap." Alex told him with a slight laugh as I sighed.

"Guys, don't fight." I told them but they didn't seem to be listening.

"It is not. It's worth more than a million dollars. That's why Dad gave it to ME! Give that BACK!" Josh argued as he started pulling on the chain but Alex wasn't letting go.

They bickered like this all the time.

"Guys, stop!" I said as I stood up on the shaking boat.

They continued pulling as the chain suddenly snapped, causing the boat to jolt and I stumbled back, tripping over the seat I was in.

I thought I heard a scream as I fell back, my head busting on the edge of the back wooden seat.

I felt something warm running down the back of my head as I was fading out quick.

That's all I remembered before everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in my bed.

I tried to sit up but I stopped when I had a sudden pain in my head.

Why did it hurt so much?

"J-Josh? A-Alex?" I asked as both of the bunks were empty.

Where were they?

I slowly got out of bed before stumbling to the door.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard footsteps quickly running up the stairs.

"Jane!" Mom said as she gently hugged me.

Had she been crying?

"Mom, what's going on? Where's Alex and Josh?" I asked her as she looked down at me.

"Jane, honey, what do you remember?" Mom asked as I looked at her, confused.

"We went to school, came home, did homework like always. Usual day. Why?" I asked as I held the back of my head.

"Why does my head hurt?" I questioned as she took my hand.

"You fell coming down the stairs. You must have got some kind of amnesia." Mom said as I nodded slightly.

"Jane...Josh won't be coming back anymore. He's disappeared. People are looking for him but..they said it's not hopeful." Mom said as my eyes went wide.

"W-We need to look for him! Where's Alex?! He can help!" I said as Mom kept me from moving.

"Jane, Alex went to military school. He won't be coming back for a long time." I said as I looked at her.

"H-He left without saying goodbye? J-Josh and Alex are...gone?" I asked as I felt tears welding up in my eyes.

"Janie." Mom said as she put a hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away.

"Don't call me that!" I told her as I ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain in my head.

I slammed the door shut before going to my bed and sobbing.

"Jane, open the door. Please?" Mom said as I shook my head.

"L-Leave me alone!" I cried as I stayed curled up in a ball.

"W-Why? Why did you guys leave me?" I whispered to myself before continuing to cry.


	4. Happy Birthday

"Hey, Mom?" I asked as I saw her in the kitchen.

"Yes, Jane?" Mom replied as I looked at her.

"What are we doing for Alex's birthday? It's today, remember?" I asked as she sighed, putting the dirty dish she was cleaning down.

"Jane, you know we don't celebrate that." Mom said as I sighed.

"I know but we celebrate Josh and I's birthday. Why not Alex's? There's got to be a reason." I told her as Dad walked in.

"Jane, come here for a moment." Dad said as he led me over to the couch in the living room before we sat down.

"Remember when I told you that there would be times where you do things and not ask why. This is one of those times." Dad said as I stood up.

"Fine. Don't tell me then." I told him as I went to go up the steps.

"Alex isn't here, Jane. He went for a walk. Why don't you play with Joshua? He is out back on the swings." Mom said as I thought about it.

"Yeah...I'll go do that." I said as I headed out the back door.

"Josh, where's Alex?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know. He always leaves on his birthday, remember?" Josh said as I nodded.

"I want to throw him a birthday party. Like we have." I said as Josh quit swinging.

"Jane, Mom and Dad would get mad. You know that." he said as I groaned.

"Come on, Joshy! For once, don't worry about the rules!" I complained as he smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"You've been around Alex to much." Josh said as I smiled back at him.

"We'll do it in the treehouse. It's the only place Mom and Dad can't get to." I told him as he sighed, slowly nodding.

"I would go talk to Elle. She would probably help." Josh said as I nodded.

"Right. Stay here. If Mom or Dad asks, tell them I went to visit Nora." I said as I headed out the back fence before running down the street.

I made it to the Holloway house before knocking on the door.

It soon opened, revealing Judge Holloway.

"Jane? Is everything okay?" Judge Holloway asked as I nodded.

"Yes. Is Elle or Nora around?" I asked as she nodded.

"Elle! You have a visitor!" Judge Holloway called out as I patiently waited.

The teenager soon came down and smiled at me.

"Hey, Jane! How are you?" Elle asked as I grinned at the blonde haired teen.

"I'm good! Since Mom and Dad are to busy, would you want to come to the playground with me? Josh just wants to stay home." I said with a bright smile.

"Can I, Mom?" Elle asked as Judge Holloway nodded to her.

"Just be back home in time for supper." Judge Holloway said as we headed down the street.

"I need your help." I told Elle as she looked down at me.

"We're going to throw Alex a birthday party. Without my parent's permission." I said as Elle chuckled.

"You've been around Alex to long." she joked as she laughed lightly.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked as she looked around.

"My guess? Near the lake." she said as I nodded.

"You go get a cake and whatever else will work. I will go find Alex." I said before running down the path to the lake.

I made it down as I saw the benches and the picnic tables.

All the benches were empty except for one.

"Alex." I whispered to myself before quickly and quietly making my way to the bench from behind.

"Hey!" I said from right behind Alex as he jumped.

"Sorry." I laughed as he looked at me.

"Jane?! What are you doing here? If Mom and Dad finds out-"Alex said as I held up a hand.

"Relax. Mom and Dad thinks I'm playing with Josh, Judge Holloway thinks I'm with Elle at the playground, and Elle's at the store buying your party stuff!" I explained in one breath as Alex's eyes went wide.

"Wait. You lied to our parents and Judge Holloway while convincing Elle to buy me party stuff when we already know that our parents don't celebrate my birthday. Just you and Josh's." Alex said as I gave a smirk.

"Who says Mom and Dad have to know?" I asked as he looked confused.

"Listen. We're going to throw you a birthday party in the treehouse." I said before grinning slyly.

"We might even invite Elle." I said in mocking voice as Alex playfully put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.

"Quit! Alex, stop!" I laughed as I was trying to push his arm away.

He laughed as I looked up at him.

"We should get back. I told Elle to meet us back at the treehouse." I said as Alex nodded.

"Race you!" I yelled as I took off running.

I ran back up the trail as Alex was behind me.

"Come on, slow poke!" I said as we made it to the back door.

"I win!" I announced as he chuckled.

"You win." Alex agreed as we entered the back yard.

"Hurry! Go, go!" I told Alex as he started climbing up the ladder while I followed behind him.

We made it up there as I saw Elle and Josh with a cake and some small decorations.

That's when I saw Alex smile.

It had been a long time since I seen that.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked Elle as I shut the trapdoor.

"Nope. They didn't question me buying a regular cake. I used some of the old decorations we used at Nora's party." Elle said as we didn't have plates so we were just taking bites out of the cake by using our fingers.

"Happy Birthday, Alex." Josh and I said as we hugged either side of him.

"Thanks, you guys." Alex said as he hugged us.


	5. Goodbye

This will NOT happen in the One More Soul to the Call. It is just a sad one-shot!

* * *

"Leave him alone!" I shouted at Judge Holloway as I was tied to a chair while she was getting ready to grab the drill.

"I know it's hard to understand right now, Jane, but it will once you're older and are taught correctly." Judge Holloway said as I struggled.

"Leave Alex alone! He's done nothing wrong!" I shouted at her as she just patted my head before going over to Alex.

I managed to slip my hands out from the ropes and quickly got my feet lose before running over and shoving her as hard as I could.

"Jane, run!" Alex told me but I wasn't going to leave him.

"You little brat!" Judge Holloway said as she threw the drill she had in her hands down before grabbing me then a knife.

"This will teach you!" she snapped before I felt a very sharp pain before hearing Alex scream.

I fell backwards and hit the ground as I put my hand over where the pain was coming from and felt something warm and wet on my hands.

I look down to see my hand covered in what looked like blood. My blood.

"Janie!" Alex screamed before I heard the drill going and something hitting the floor before seeing Alex run over to me.

"A-Alex?" I asked as Alex put his hands over it and I cried out in pain.

"I know, Jane, I know." Alex told me as I was getting sleepy and my eyes started to close.

"Jane? Jane! Hey, stay with me, okay?" Alex asked as I started to cry.

"I-It hurts, A-Alex." I said as he had me in his lap.

"It's okay, Jane. You're going to be okay." Alex reassured me as I was getting cold.

"W-We're going to get you out of here and I'll find Josh." Alex said as I remembered everything from that night.

"I-It's..o-okay, Alex." I told him as he shook his head.

"No, no. I lost Mom and Dad. I can't lose you too." Alex said as I saw tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-scared, A-Alex." I said as I started to sob weakly.

"It's okay, Janie. I'm right here." Alex said as it was starting to get dark.

"I-I don't wanna go, Alex. I want to stay here with you." I cried as he was too.

I was still fighting to stay awake.

To stay alive.

"J-Janie, you can let go. I-I'll be okay." Alex sobbed as he gently rocked me.

I-I l-love y-you, A-Alex." I sobbed as I was struggling to breathe.

"I love you too, Jane." Alex said as I closed my eyes and my head fell sidways, my cheek resting on Alex's arm.

I felt my body go limp before seeing Josh.

"Joshy!" I said as I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

He laughed before hugging me back.

"You ready to go see Mom and Dad? They're a lot better now." Josh said as I nodded, taking his hand before we walked into the bright light.

:


	6. All Alone

I sighed as I laid on my bed, looking at the clock.

It had been a year since Josh and Alex had left, leaving me all alone.

I got out of my bed before heading down the stairs to see Mom in her rocking chair. She hardly left it anymore after the boys were gone.

"Mom?" I asked as she looked my way.

"Ah, Jane. How are you, dear?" Mom asked as I shrugged.

"I'm okay. Where's Dad?" I asked her as she looked out the window.

"Check the garage." she said as I nodded, walking out of the house.

"Dad?" I called out as I looked around.

Ever since Alex and Josh left, strange things were happening.

A thick fog had started engulfing the town and people were starting to go missing with no explanation to where they went.

"In here, Jane!" Dad replied as I walked into the garage.

"Can we talk...about Alex and Josh?" I asked as he sighed.

"We told you, Jane. Josh disappeared and Alex went into the military." Dad said as I sighed.

"Then why don't we look for Josh? Why don't we write to Alex?" I asked as he looked at me.

"We've looked for your brother, Jane. He's gone. Besides,do you honestly think Alex would write back?" he asked as I clenched my fists.

"He would reply to me." I stated as Dad walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Jane, listen to me. I understand you're upset." Dad said as I pushed his hands away.

"Then where's Nora, Joey, Scarlet, and Josh?!" I shouted as he hushed me.

"Jane, calm down." Dad ordered as I shook my head.

"There is something wrong with this town, Dad. Something very wrong." I said as I went back into the house before running back up the steps and slamming the door.

I looked to the empty bunk beds then to the shelves.

They had thrown all of Alex's old toys away but not Josh's.

I took out a small shoebox out from under my bed and put it on top of my blankets before opening it.

Inside were different pictures of Alex, Josh, and I that were taken on Josh's camera.

"I miss you guys." I said to myself as I looked at one of the photos before placing it back inside.

I had also started writing Alex letters but since I didn't know which boot camp he was in, I just stored them in my box until I figured it out.

"Jane?" Dad's voice asked as I quickly put everything back in the box before shoving it back under the bed as I opened the door.

"Dinner's almost done." Dad said as I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I replied as he headed back down the stairs while I sighed, leaning against the door frame.

Nothing felt like home anymore...


	7. Dear Alex

Dear Alex,

Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I would've understood. Did I make you mad or upset you? I know you spoke of becoming a military man like Dad yet you didn't tell us when you were , Josh has disappeared.

So has Joey, Scarlet, and Nora. Nobody will say what's going on or even look for them! There's also a big fog rolling in. It makes everything darker and it gets hard to see. It all happened right after you left for military and Josh went missing. Mom told me I had fallen down the stairs and got a nasty head wound. Maybe you did tell me about leaving and I forgot?

I miss you and I miss Josh. Mom hardly leaves her rocking chair anymore and Dad's always either in the garage or his hunting room. I hang out with Elle sometimes. She misses you too. She told me you didn't tell her you were leaving. Was it supposed to be a surprise? If so, you waited a bit to late.

I should probably go before Dad walks in and sees me writing this letter. I love you and I hope you're safe wherever you are.

Sincerely,

Janie


	8. Chat With Elle

I was in the living room watching T.V when I heard a knock at the door.

I stood up to answer it but Dad got there first and opened the door, revealing Elle Holloway.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shepherd. Is Alex around?" she asked as he shook his head.

"He's gone." Dad said as I looked at him.

Was nobody supposed to know he went to military training.

"Gone? Where?" Elle asked but Dad just told her to go away and shut the door.

"Wasn't you going to tell her?" I asked as Dad shook his head.

"It's none of her business, Jane." Dad replied as he left the living room.

I peered around before turning the T.V off and leaving the house through the front door, hoping to catch up to Elle.

"Elle!" I said as she stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Jane? What are you doing out here?" Elle asked as she looked around through the fog that was starting to form.

"Mom told me Alex went to military training." I informed her as she looked confused.

"Alex went to military school? Did he tell you that before he left?" Elle asked as I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Mom said I had fell down the stairs and hit my head so I don't remember much. He might have and I just don't remember it. Did he ever talk about it to you?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, he didn't. Don't you find that a little odd?" she asked as I nodded.

"This whole town has gotten a 'little odd' nowadays." I told her as she sighed.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why didn't he tell me or anyone for that matter?" she asked as I looked at her.

"Maybe he thought nobody would care and for us not to worry about him." I told her before hearing shouting.

"Jane? Jane?! Get back inside!" Mom's voice called out from behind me as I sighed.

"It's so boring around here now." I muttered before looking at Elle.

"I hope they find your sister." I said with a small smile as she gave one back.

"Same thing for your brother." she responded before we went our separate ways.

At least I'm not the only one questioning all this now.


	9. The Answer is Drowning

"Mom, where's Alex?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

Josh and I had been playing in the backyard when Dad had called for Alex to come inside for a moment and told us to keep playing.

"J-Jane, honey, go back outside." Mom said as it looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked as I peered up the steps to see the bathroom door was closed and I thought I heard noises.

"Alex!" I shouted as I ran up the steps while Mom was calling my name.

I ran to the bathroom door before opening it, see Dad holding Alex under the filled up bathtub.

"Dad?!" I yelled as he stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It had to be done." Dad's voice said as I ran over to Alex's body.

"Alex! Alex, wake up! You have to wake up! Alex!" I screamed as I was shaking his soaked body, trying to bring him back.

"Alex.." I cried as I sobbed before I looked to Dad.

"Y-You killed Alex! You killed my brother!" I yelled at him as tears of both anger and pain rolled down my face.

"I know it is hard to understand right now, Jane, but it was to save the town. To appease the God and preserve The Order." Dad said as I shook my head.

"You're talking nonsense! What are you talking about?!" I snapped at him as Mom came up the steps, giving me a sad look.

"With Alex's sacrifice, Joshua is safe to carry on the family name and when you both are old enough, you two can join us as well." Dad said as I glared at him.

"Are you insane?!" I shouted as I turned my attention back to my now deceased brother.

"I-I'll never forgive you for this." I said harshly as the tears rolled down my face.

"I don't expect you to, Jane, but you will be taught about The Order and our cause." Dad said as I turned my head towards him.

"Your cause." I corrected as I walked up to him.

"It will never be my cause, Dad. Not after what you've done!" I yelled as I ran to our room, slamming the door shut.

"Adam, is she okay?" Mom's voice asked as it sounded like she was crying.

"She will be. It was hard on all of us but..she'll learn." Dad said as I started crying even harder.

How was I supposed to tell Josh that Alex was dead?

That our own father murdered him?


	10. The Answer is Drowning Alternate Ending

"Mom, where's Alex?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

Josh and I had been playing in the backyard when Dad had called for Alex to come inside for a moment and told us to keep playing.

"J-Jane, honey, go back outside." Mom said as it looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked as I peered up the steps to see the bathroom door was closed and I thought I heard noises.

"Alex!" I shouted as I ran up the steps while Mom was calling my name.

I ran to the bathroom door before opening it, see Dad holding Alex under the filled up bathtub.

"Dad?!" I yelled as he stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It had to be done." Dad's voice said as I ran over to Alex's body.

"Alex! Alex, wake up! You have to wake up! Alex!" I screamed as I was shaking his soaked body, trying to bring him back.

I hit him once more in the chest as he suddenly woke up, coughing up water and gasping for air.

"Alex!" I said happily as he looked at me.

"J-Janie?" Alex asked as I nodded before remembering Dad was in the room.

Alex got out of the bathtub on shaky legs as I grabbed his hand and we took off down the steps, running outside.

"Josh! Let's go!" I yelled as he nodded, catching up with us.

"What's going on?!" Josh asked as we headed for the town line.

"Dad tried to kill Alex!" I told him as he went wide-eyed.

"What?!" Josh asked as we ran out of town before heading into the woods.

"Dad tried to drown Alex." I said before turning to Alex.

"Did he say why?" I asked as Alex was soaking wet.

"Something about a thing called The Order and a sacrifice. Then he.." Alex said as I shook my head.

"What are we going to do now, Alex?" Josh asked as we looked at him.

"Okay, you know how we play pretend?" Alex asked as we nodded.

"We're going to be playing that for a while. Find a new place to live, new names, everything." Alex said as Josh took Dad's ring off and put it in a tree.

"Let's get going. It'll be a lot of walking." Alex said as we started walking.

At least we were together.

As a family.


	11. Halloween

"Are you ready for Halloween?" Josh asked as we were walking home from school.

"Yep! I've got the perfect costume idea! What about you?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'm going to be the Boogeyman! You know, the one that takes bad kids away?" Josh asked as I laughed.

"Like in the stories?" I asked as he nodded.

"What about you?" he asked as I smiled.

"It's a surprise!" I said as we reached the house and walked inside.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Josh said as I threw my bookbag down before going up the steps to our room, seeing Alex working on homework.

"They make you guys have homework on Halloween?!" I asked as Alex laughed slightly.

"Yep." Alex replied as I didn't know what he was working on.

High school seems like a different world!

"Are you going trick or treating with us?" I asked as Alex looked up at me.

"No. He is to walk with you two only. That's all." Dad's voice said from the doorway.

"Yes, sir." Alex said before Dad left and I looked at Alex.

"Don't worry about it, Janie. I'm to old to go trick or treating anyway." Alex said as I smiled slightly.

"I'll share my candy with you. Even if we have to wait until Mom and Dad go to bed." I said as he ruffled my hair.

"So, what's your Halloween costume?" Alex asked as I smiled.

"It's a surprise!" I told him as I grabbed a bag I had under my bed as Josh got all his costume stuff.

"I can change in here while you change in the bathroom if you want." Josh said as I nodded.

"That'll work!" I said as I headed to the bathroom.

I couldn't wait until they saw my costume!

I took out the jacket that matched Alex's I had made using Mom's sewing machine as I put on a black t-shirt before putting it up and spiking my hair up a little bit like Alex had his.

I had asked Mrs. Dillon who I should be for Halloween and she suggested someone I looked up to.

So I picked Alex!

I finished getting ready as I cracked the door open before retreating to the room, seeing Alex helping Josh fix his helmet.

"You look so scary, Josh!" I said as both of them looked at me.

"Look at you." Alex laughed as Josh lifted up his helmet.

"Um...Mom and Dad aren't going to like it." Josh said as I shrugged.

"They'll get over it." I said as Alex put on his jacket before we headed down the steps, seeing Mom and Dad.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Jane, dear, what are you wearing?" Mom asked as I smiled.

"My costume! I'm going as Alex!" I told her as Dad sighed.

"Jane, wouldn't you want to be something else? Joshua is the Boogeyman." Dad said as I shook my head.

"Adam, it's to late now. Just...let her go." Mom said as we left the house and started walking down the street, one of my hands holding onto the pumpkin bucket I had while the other one held Alex's hand as he kept a close eye on both Josh and I.

"What is Jane wearing?" I one of the adults whispered as I ignored them.

"A black sheep like Alex Shepherd should not be her role model! He's already a disappointment! No need in risking her to become like him!" Another person spoke quietly as we went house to house, collecting all sorts of candy.

We eventually got done as we started heading home.

"I hope they didn't make you mad." I told Alex as he smiled slightly.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. They didn't say anything bad to you, did they?" Alex asked as I shook my head.

"No, I'm okay. Honest." I said as we got to the house.

"We're back!" Josh called out as we walked into the living room.

"How did it go?" Mom asked as she was rocking in her chair.

"Good! We got a lot of candy!" I said as Mom nodded slightly.

"Alex, go on upstairs and go to bed." Dad ordered as he looked down.

"Whatever." he mumbled as Dad gave him a look.

"What did you say to me, boy?" Dad snapped as Alex looked at me then to Dad.

"Yes, sir." Alex said as he went up the steps.

"I'm tired too. Can I go to bed, please?" I asked as Mom and Dad looked to each other.

"Okay, Jane. Josh, you can stay down here and eat your candy. Whatever you don't like or want, put it in Jane's bucket. Don't give it to Alex." Dad said as Josh nodded.

"Okay, Dad." Josh said as I went upstairs, seeing Alex in his bunk.

I shut the door before hitting his foot.

"Psst! Hey, c'mon! We have to sort this candy out!" I whispered as he sat up.

"What?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"What I said before we left, silly!" I said as he sat up and I got up in his bed with the bucket filled with sweets.

"Okay, we'll divided up and we can hide your candy somewhere around here. If Mom or Dad asks, I ate a lot of candy and passed out." I said as Alex laughed quietly.

"You don't have to do this, Janie. I'm fine." Alex said as I scoffed.

"No way! It's Halloween! Everyone gets candy!" I replied as we started diving up the sweets.

"I still don't know why you would want to be me for Halloween." Alex said quietly as I smiled.

"You're my brother and I look up to you. That's why. No matter what people say, we're still family. No matter what, right?" I asked as Alex smiled.

"No matter what." he agreed as we continued to divided it out and eating some of the pieces.

We soon got done as I yawned for real.

"Okay, time for bed." Alex said as he climbed down before picking me up.

"I-I'm not..tired." I spoke before yawning again.

"Right." Alex said before putting me in my bed.

"Don't you want out of that before you fall asleep?" Alex asked as I shook my head.

"I'm okay." I mumbled as I was falling asleep quick.

"Night, Jane. Happy Halloween." Alex said as I smiled sleepily.

"Night, Alex. Happy Halloween." I said before falling asleep.


	12. Merry Christmas

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" I said as I climbed up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Jane? It's early." Alex complained as he threw the pillow over his head.

"It's Christmas!" I said as I lifted up the pillow, smiling down at my older brother.

"Ugh, fine." Alex said as he sat up and I climbed down.

"Hurry!" I said excitedly as he laughed slightly, climbing down.

"C'mon, slowpoke! Josh is already in the living room!" I said as I took his hand, leading him down the stairs.

We made it to the living room as I saw Alex wasn't smiling anymore and I gently let go of his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Jane!" Mom said as Dad patted my shoulder.

"Why don't you start opening presents, huh?" Dad asked before looking at Alex with a hard look.

"Alex, I want you to go clean the bathroom and your bedroom." Dad ordered as Alex nodded.

"Yes, sir." Alex muttered as Dad looked at him.

"I didn't hear you, boy." Dad said in a hard tone as Alex glared up at him.

"I said yes, sir." Alex snapped back as I stood up from the couch.

"I'll go make up my bed. I forgot to do it this morning." I offered as I was both trying to keep the peace and help Alex.

"No, Jane. You stay down here and open your presents. Alex has work to do." Dad said as I looked to Mom with a pleading look but she just looked away from me.

"Fine." Alex said as he stomped up the steps, leaving me to open my presents.

This wasn't fair. I knew that.

"Did you like everything?" Mom asked as we nodded.

"Thanks, Mom!" Josh said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, thanks!" I replied in a fake happy tone as Dad called Alex back down to the living room.

"Clean up this mess." Dad ordered as Alex nodded while Josh and I took all of our new toys to the bedroom.

I went to my bed before looking around.

"Good, he didn't find it." I muttered before digging under my bed until I found the small package I had wrapped myself when everyone was asleep.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Josh asked as he was playing with a couple of action figures he had gotten.

"Nothing. Just stay up here and play. I'll be right back." I said as I waited until Mom and Dad went outside to talk to some of the townsfolk who came over for season's greetings.

Perfect timing.

I saw Alex cleaning up as I spotted the way he was carelessly throwing the trash away.

"To hell with them and their approval! I don't need it!" Alex harshly told himself as I quietly approached him.

"Alex?" I asked as he stopped and looking at me, giving me a fake grin.

"Hey, Janie? Like your presents?" Alex asked as I nodded before holding one out to him and he looked sorta confused.

"It's for you." I said as he looked around.

"People are here. You know how much Mom and Dad love to talk." I said as he gently took the present from me.

"Yeah. How much they love you two." Alex spoke as I looked down and he sighed before bending down to my level.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's Christmas." Alex said as I looked up to him.

"Not for you." I said quietly as I looked back down.

"Well, it is. In a way. You gave me this, remember?" Alex asked as he shook the present.

"Tell you what. You go hide that wherever you hid it and when I get done, I'll open it. Okay?" he asked as I nodded before hugging him tightly and he hugged me back before I headed up the steps.

I waited and waited until Alex walked into the room.

"Your father and I are going to bed now. Goodnight, Jane. Love you." Mom said before hugging me goodnight and doing the same to Josh.

"Good night, Alex." Mom said as she headed to the door.

"Night, Mom." Alex said as she shut the door and I pulled out the present before handing it to Alex.

"Open it!" I said excitedly as that grin was back on my brother's face.

He quietly tore the wrapping paper before looking at me then back down at the item.

Alex liked to read but Mom and Dad hardly bought him anything and he had really been wanting this particular book from the store.

"H-How did you get this?" Alex as I smiled.

"I saved up from losing teeth money, finding spare change, and asking Mom for couple bucks for lunch money when I didn't need it." I said as Alex shook his head.

"I can't accept this." Alex said as I nodded, pushing the book towards him.

"Keep it! You deserve a Christmas too!" I said as it started snowing outside.

"It's snowing!" I whispered as Alex laughed and we went to the window.

"Merry Christmas, Janie." Alex said as he ruffled my hair.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." I responded before hugging him.


	13. Thankful

"Alright, settle down!" Ms. Davis said as we all sat down at our seats, Josh sitting next to me.

"Since Thanksgiving is right around the corner, we're going to be doing some Thanksgiving art activities." Ms. Davis said as she passed out some construction paper.

"Now, I want you to draw and write what you're thankful for this Thanksgiving. Don't forget to draw some pretty pictures or cut out some pictures from the magazines." Ms. Davis instructed as I picked up my pencil before I started to draw and write.

"What are you thankful for, Jane?" Nora asked as I smiled.

"I'm thankful for my food, a house, and for my family. Especially Josh and Alex." I said as one of the boys, Dalton, laughed.

"Alex Shepherd? That freak?!" he asked as I gave him a look.

"What's the matter with that?" I asked as Ms. Davis had walked outside to speak with the art teacher about getting more markers.

"Everyone knows he's not right in the head! Why else doesn't anyone ever talk to him and why we're all told to leave him alone?" Dalton asked as I picked up one of the markers and threw it, hitting him right in the head.

"Ow!" he shouted just as Ms. Davis walked in.

"Jane Shepherd! Out in the hall!" Ms. Davis said as I got out of my desk before walking out into the hall with her.

"Jane, why did you hit Dalton with a marker?" Ms. Davis asked nicely as I sighed.

"He made fun of Alex and how I mentioned I was thankful for him." I said as she nodded.

"So you felt like you had to defend him." She said as I nodded.

"Yeah! Alex is the best big brother ever! You can ask Josh!" I told her as she laughed.

"Well, don't listen to what Dalton says. You be thankful for Alex and whatever else it is. Just don't throw anything else, okay?" she asked as I nodded.

"Thanks, Ms. Davis!" I said as I walked back into the room and went back to my desk.

"Dalton, may I speak with you out here?" Ms. Davis asked as he looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him before looking at my paper and wrote both of my brothers names down.

"Are you going to tell Dad or Mom?" I asked as I looked at my twin.

"About you writing Alex's name down or you throwing a marker?" Josh asked as I shrugged.

"Both." I said as Josh sighed.

"No, I won't tell." Josh said as I smiled at him as we continued to work on our papers and I saw it was almost time to go.

Alex usually meets us outside when the bell rings.

We turned in our papers just as the bell rang and I grabbed my bookbag before hurrying outside, looking for Alex.

I spotted him as I ran over to him.

"Have a good day?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"There she is, Dad! Jane Shepherd hit me with a marker!" Dalton's voice shouted as Alex looked down at me.

"What?" Alex asked as Dalton and his dad, Johnathan, came over.

"Ms. Davis said I would be in time-out tomorrow when it was her fault! She wrote her stupid brother's name down on the thankful page!" Dalton said as he dad scoffed.

"I don't know what she sees in you, Mr. Shepherd. A girl like that shouldn't have a role model like you. She's already acting like a disgrace. Just like your father says you are." Johnathan hissed as Alex put me slightly behind him.

"You leave my sister alone, you hear me? Leave both her and Josh alone." Alex said in a threatening voice as he grabbed both Josh and I's hands before leading us down the street.

"What was that kid talking about anyway?" Alex asked as I sighed.

I told him what all happened as he let out a laugh.

"Alright, that was good. Don't do it again though." Alex said as I smiled up at him.

"Got it!" I said as he looked at both of us.

"If anyone gives either of you a hard time, let me know." Alex said seriously as we nodded before we got home.

"We're home!" Josh and I said as we walked through the door.

I couldn't wait until Thanksgiving!


	14. I Won't Be Home For Christmas

I looked outside the window to see nothing but fog.

I sighed before going to where Mom was rocking.

"Mom, are you hungry?" I asked her as she shook her head, still rocking.

"Okay." I said before looking around.

We had no tree, no lights, no presents, no anything.

Ever since Alex and Josh left or went missing, everything around here became plain and boring.

Dad had left too.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything." I told her as she nodded.

"Thank you, Jane." Mom said as I headed to the room before cleaning up.

I noticed something on the shelf as I picked it up.

It was the book I gave Alex a couple years ago.

Two years ago today, actually.

"Why didn't you take this with you?" I asked the book as if it would give me all the answers.

I put the book back before sitting on my bed, drawing in my notebook.

I had given up on writing Alex.

"As if Mom would care where Alex or Josh was. She hardly even moves anymore." I mumbled under my breath before there was a knock at the front door.

I put my notebook away before heading to the front door and opened it, revealing Elle and Judge Holloway.

"Merry Christmas, Jane." Judge Holloway said as I smiled slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Judge Holloway." I greeted back as she folded her hands.

I really didn't want her here.

The last time she was here, Mom cried for a long time.

When I asked what was wrong, Mom said it was nothing and told me to leave her alone for a little bit.

Had the found Josh? Was Alex killed in battle?

"Is your mother home?" she asked as I looked towards the living room.

"She's having one of her bad days." I said as Elle looked at me.

Elle and I both agreed about the strange happenings here.

It wasn't normal and we both felt like there was something wrong with Shepherd's Glen.

"That's a shame. I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas." Judge Holloway said before leaving and I shut the door.

"Who was at the door, Jane?" Mom asked as I sighed.

"Nobody, Mom. Don't worry about it." I said as I headed back up to the room and shut the door.

Times like this make me miss Alex and Josh even more than I do every day.

I still couldn't get anyone to tell me about Josh or Alex.

Someone had to know where Joshua disappeared to! Or which camp Alex was in!

"Merry Christmas, guys." I said to nobody before lying down on my bed, crying myself to sleep.


	15. Searching

I woke up right before sunrise as I slowly sat up before grabbing my empty backpack.

I was tired of not getting answers so I was going to look for Josh myself.

"I just wish my parents didn't wake up so early." I muttered to myself as I grabbed my bag before slowly walking down the steps and walked into the kitchen before quietly putting some food and water into the pack in case I got hungry or thirsty.

I also grabbed the flashlight and extra batteries from the drawer and placed it on the side pocket before quietly exiting the front door.

"Okay, I should probably check around the woods. Maybe he's hiding out in the woods somewhere." I told myself as I headed for the town line.

I hummed a random tune as I walked down the empty streets of Shepherd's Glen.

"Josh?!" I called out as I walked up the road.

"Joshua! If you can hear me, let me know!" I yelled as I made it to the town sign.

" Welcome to Shepherd's Glen. Where Family Comes First." I read as I scoffed.

"Isn't that a load of crap." I said as I looked around but didn't find anything.

"Where are you?" I asked out loud before heading back towards town.

I walked past the repair shop only for my pack to be grabbed.

I spun around to see Curtis, the owner of the shop.

"Early for a walk, isn't it?" Curtis asked as I looked at him.

"I'm looking for Josh. Since nobody else will." I told him as he laughed slightly.

"You got a mouth on you, kid. Learn that from your brother?" Curtis asked as I knew who he meant.

Alex.

"He went to military training. He's a solider." I told him even know I didn't believe a word of it.

"Just like his father. Well, good day." he said as he went inside before shutting the door and I hurried down the street.

Maybe Curtis wouldn't call Dad or Mom.

I made it back to the house as I entered through the back door and started for the steps when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Jane." Dad's voice said as I stopped and looked back at him.

"Come sit down." Dad said as Mom was in her rocking chair, staring out the window.

Like always.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat down, putting my backpack next to me.

"Curtis called. Said he saw you wandering around town. What was that all about?" Dad asked as I scoffed.

"As if you don't know." I muttered as Dad sighed.

"I know you're upset." Dad said as my eyes snapped up to look at him.

"No, Dad, you don't know. You're always gone and all Mom does is stare out the window all day!" I snapped as Mom whimpered slightly.

"That is enough!" Dad ordered as I fell silent.

"You better lose this attitude of yours, Jane. I knew you spending all of that time with Alex would be bad for you!" Dad shouted as I shot up off of the couch.

"At least Alex never lied to me!" I yelled before a loud slap sent the whole house into dead silence.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes as his were wide with shock.

"Jane, I'm sorry." Dad said as I clenched my fists.

"G-Got that right." I spat before running upstairs to the bathroom before slamming the door.

I looked in the mirror to see a bright red hand print on my right cheek.

It burned as I wiped the few tears that fell down my face.

"J-Jane, honey, open the door." Mom's voice said as I cracked the bathroom door.

"Your father didn't mean it, sweetie." Mom said as I looked at her.

"Then why won't you answer my questions?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Oh, my sweet Jane." Mom said as she looked at my face.

"You're avoiding them now." I said quietly as she took my hand.

"Josh and Alex are...gone. You just have to accept that, Jane." Mom said as she wordlessly went down the stairs as I sighed.

"Accept that I'm being treated like a fool, you mean?" I told myself before heading to my room.

I knew I wouldn't be able to leave until my cheek was healed.

How I hated it here...


	16. Homework

"I don't get it!" I complained as I sat at the kitchen table.

Josh and I had math homework which I was struggling with while Josh was almost done.

"It's easy, Jane!" Josh said as I scoffed.

"Maybe for you!" I argued as Mom and Dad had went out to eat since it was their anniversary.

Dad had scolded Alex and warned him not to let anything happen to us or there would be trouble.

"I've done all I could to explain it to you like Ms. Cooper instructed." Josh said as I picked up the paper.

"Maybe Alex would know." I said as I headed towards our room where the door was closed.

"Alex? Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Jane, I'm kinda busy. I have a book report due tomorrow." Alex said as I sighed.

"Okay, sorry." I said as I turned around.

"Stupid confusing math!" I mumbled to myself before hearing the door open.

"Math?" Alex asked as I turned to look at him.

"It's nothing. You have a book report to do anyway. I'll figure it out." I told him as he chuckled.

"It's fine. I needed a break anyway." Alex said as I went inside before we sat down on my bed.

"Now, what is it you're having trouble with?" Alex asked as he looked at the paper.

"Long division. Ms. Cooper told us a way to do it but...I don't understand it." I said with an annoyed look as he chuckled.

"Alright, let's try it this way." Alex said as he grabbed a piece of paper from his binder before doing the problem another way.

One I understood.

"Try it for that one." Alex said as I started working on the problem.

"Like this?" I asked as Alex looked it over.

"Nice job, Janie!" He said as I continued to work on my worksheet as Alex went back to writing.

"What book are you having to read?" I asked as I solved another problem.

"Macbeth. We just finished reading it now we have to do a report on it. Stupid really." Alex said as I chuckled.

"School's stupid." I told him as he nodded with a laugh.

I soon finished my worksheet as I looked over at Alex.

"Are you about done?" I asked as he smiled.

"Don't I wish." Alex said as I heard a car door and Alex's smile faded.

I heard the front door open as I saw Alex went back to writing silently.

"Josh? Where's Jane?" Dad's voice asked as I held my breath.

"She went upstairs to talk to Alex." Josh said as I heard someone coming upstairs.

"Jane, have you finished your homework yet?" Mom asked as I nodded before she picked up the paper.

"This isn't like Josh's work. Jane, where did you learn this?" Dad asked as I remained silent.

"I showed her." Alex spoke up as I glanced over at him.

"Alex, the teacher showed them a way to do it." Dad said in a stern tone as Alex climbed down the ladder.

"Jane didn't understand it. I showed her a different way and she got the answers right. Isn't that all that matters?" Alex asked them as he looked at Mom but she just looked away.

"No, Alex. Jane has to do it a certain way. Like the other kids." Dad said as Alex shook his head.

"You would rather let Jane fail then for her to do things differently." Alex muttered as Dad glared at him.

"What did you say to me, boy?" Dad asked as Alex spun around.

"You heard me." Alex snapped back as I could feel the tension.

"Adam, that's enough." Mom said quietly as I got off of my bed before going next to Alex.

"C-C'mon, Alex. Let's go downstairs. Please?" I asked as he looked down at me.

"Please." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Okay, Janie." Alex said as I grabbed my things and led Alex out of the room before things got even worse.

We got to the kitchen as I put my worksheet back in my bookbag.

"I'm sorry." I said as Alex sighed.

"No, Jane, it wasn't your fault." Alex said as I shook my head.

"If I hadn't have come asking you for help, this wouldn't have happened." I said as I zipped up the bag.

"It's his fault." Alex said lowly before they came down the steps.

"Jane, go up to your room." Mom said as I looked at Alex then to my parents.

"Not if Alex is going to get in trouble. I went to him for help. Alex did nothing wrong." I said as Dad took a step towards me as Alex put me behind him protectively, giving Dad a hard look.

"Leave her alone." Alex snapped as I peeked out from behind Alex's leg.

"Both of you go to your room." Mom said softly as Alex gently pushed me forward and we got up to our room, seeing Josh on his bed.

"You okay?" Alex asked me as I nodded.

"I-I'm fine." I said as Alex nodded.

"What happened?" Josh asked as Alex shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Alex said as we got in our beds before Alex turned off the light.

It was an hour past bedtime.

"Alex?" I whispered as I saw him sit up.

"Yeah?" he replied as I took a breath.

"Did you think Dad was going to hurt me?" I asked as he sighed.

"Probably not but I wasn't about to risk that chance." Alex said as I remained quiet.

"Thanks." I said before turning on my side.

"Night, guys." I said as I yawned before falling asleep.


	17. Sunburn

"Ow, ow." I muttered to myself as I got into the stuffy and hot car.

Dad had taken Josh and I to Lakeside Amusement Park while Alex had to stay home and do chores with Mom. Dad had bought Josh a Robbie the Rabbit doll while I got a lot of candy I could share with Alex later.

"Jane, your arms are awfully red. So is your face." Josh said as we pulled into the driveway.

We walked inside as Mom and Alex looked at us.

"Jane? Your face! Your arms!" Mom said as she rushed over to me.

Alex had gotten sunburned before but Mom had wordlessly handed him a bottle while Dad told him to suck it up and be a man.

"I'm fine, Mom." I said as Alex looked up from washing the dishes, giving me a concerned look.

"Alex!" Dad said as Alex looked at him.

"Why don't you actually make yourself useful and go look for things to help your sister." Dad ordered more than asked as Alex nodded.

"Yes, sir." Alex said as he walked up the steps and I heard him mumbling under his breath.

Josh and I went to our room as I put the candy in my drawer before Mom entered the room.

"Jane, sweetie, why don't you come outside with me for a moment?" Mom asked as I nodded, walking out into the hall.

"What is it?" I asked as she bent down to my level.

"Your father and I have been talking lately. You've been spending a lot of time with Alex." Mom said as I looked at her with my burning and red face.

"He's my brother, Mom." I said simply as she sighed, leading me to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Alex." Mom said lightly as Alex nodded.

"Yeah." Alex said as he looked at me.

"You okay, Janie?" Alex asked me as I opened my mouth to respond.

"She's fine, Alex." Mom answered for me as I looked up at her.

Alex looked down at me as I glared at the floor.

"I can answer for myself." I said lowly as I crossed my arms, wincing as I did so.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I can do this myself." I told her as she looked down at me.

"Jane, are you sure?" Mom asked as she went to put a hand on my shoulder but I moved away.

"I said I got it." I told her as she nodded slightly before heading down the stairs.

If I wanted to spend time with Alex, I would. He's my brother and a lot more fun to be around than Josh.

He always listens to them.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked as I sighed.

"Mom said that I've been spending to much time with you. Stupid." I said as Alex looked both hurt and confused.

"Oh." Alex said simply as I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, Alex. I'm not going to listen to them. You're my brother. We're a family. No matter what." I said as Alex smiled lightly, ruffling my hair.

"So, did you have fun?" Alex asked as I nodded before grabbing the bottle.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, killer." Alex said as he took it from me.

"What?" I asked innocently as Alex chuckled.

"I know how you get. Here, hold out your hands." Alex said as I did what I was told.

"I wish you could have come. Josh didn't want to ride hardly anything. Just walk around." I said as I put the blue stuff on my arms as my eyes went wide.

"It's freezing!" I said as I smoothed it around my red skin.

"It'll help cool it down." Alex said as I also put it on my face before it started burning.

"Ow!" I said as I started moving my arms around as Alex laughed before Dad came into the doorway.

"Alex, the trash needs taken out." Dad said as Alex looked at him.

"Dad. It's pouring down rain." I said as it looked like a thunderstorm was moving in.

It was common during the summer.

"He's almost a grown man, Jane." Dad said as I looked up at Alex.

"Fine." Alex growled as he marched down to the kitchen before picking up the trash bag before tying it and going outside into the pouring rain.

I thought about it until I followed him out the door.

"Alex!" I called out as he waited for me to catch up to him.

"What are you doing out here?! You'll get sick!" Alex scolded as I shrugged.

"I wasn't going to just let you come out here alone! You got my back, I got yours!" I said as we hurried to the trash bin before we hurried back towards the house.


	18. First Day

"Don't you look adorable?" Mom said as she fixed my hair as I yawned.

"Why is school so early?" I asked as she chuckled lightly.

"You'll get used to it." Mom said as we walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

It was Josh and I's first day of school. I was kinda scared and a little nervous but Dad said we would have fun.

"Can Alex take me to my class?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"No, Alex goes to the middle school. He doesn't have time." Dad said as Alex walked in.

"I could take her. Since your taking Josh to his class." Alex said before grabbing a piece of toast off of the table.

"Your mother is taking her, Alex. That's final." Dad said as I looked down.

I really wanted Alex to take me to my classroom. Not Mom.

"Let's get going." Dad said as we left the house, Alex walking ahead.

All by himself.

"I'll be right back." I said as I rushed ahead and caught up with my older brother.

"Jane? Why aren't you with Mom?" Alex asked as I grabbed his hand.

"Can't you take me to class? I don't want Mom to." I told him as he sighed.

"Please? I'll take the blame! I promise!" I said as I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Alex chuckled before ruffling my hair, messing it up slightly.

"Alright, Janie. I'll take you." Alex said as I gave a bright smile.

We made it to the elementary school as my grip on Alex's hand tightened.

"C'mon." Alex said softly as we entered the building as I saw other kids with their parents.

"Now, who's your teacher?" Alex asked as I handed him the paper.

"Ms. Williams. Okay, hang on." Alex said as he looked around the busy hallway.

"This way." Alex coaxed as he led me to the room as I hid behind his legs.

A woman came up to the door and gave a kind smile.

"Hello there. What's your name?" the woman asked as I peered out at her.

"Jane. Jane Shepherd." I said shyly as she smiled.

"Shepherd? You're the sheriff's daughter." she said as I nodded.

"Why don't you come out here so I can see you?" Ms. Williams asked as I slowly came out of hiding but not letting go of Alex's hand.

"Don't you look pretty today. Why don't you go sit next to Nora Holloway? She's been shy today too." she said as she pointed to a little girl who looked at me and waved as I smiled and waved back.

I looked up to Alex who nodded his head towards the room. I slowly let go of his hand before heading towards the desks before running back and giving Alex a big hug.

"I-I'm scared." I whispered with tears in my eyes as Alex looked at me.

"Look, I'm probably in enough trouble as it is, but I'll meet you here after school, okay? You're gonna be fine, Janie. I promise." Alex said as I nodded.

"O-Okay." I said before giving him another hug before going back in and sitting next to the girl.

"I'm Nora. Jane, right?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as she held out a marker to me.

"Wanna help me color this?' she asked as I nodded, smiling.

"Sure!" I said as we started coloring.

Maybe school wouldn't be so bad, after all


	19. First Steps

This one will be in Alex's POV! :)

* * *

"C'mon, Josh! Come to mommy!" Mom cooed at my little brother as he cackled.

Mom and Dad were trying to get Josh and Jane to walk.

"Come to daddy, Jane." Dad said as she was chewing on one of her fingers and I laughed slightly.

"Alex, don't you have homework to do?" Mom asked as I looked at them.

"Already have it done." I said in an annoyed tone as I turned my attention back to my little siblings.

I knew they were the favorites of the family but that didn't stop me from loving them.

I saw Josh had got up on two wobbly legs as I smiled at him.

"C'mon, son! You can do it!" Dad said with such praise in his voice.

Only thing I get is hatred and bitterness.

I watched as Josh slowly made his way towards Dad before falling into Mom's arms.

"Good job!" Mom said as she gave him a tight hug as I looked down to the floor.

Jane let out a squeal as she slowly stood, using the cabinet for support.

"Look!" Mom said as she held her hands out towards Jane as I saw my baby sister's eyes lock onto me.

Jane started walking towards me as I moved from the couch to the floor and held out my arms.

"Jane?" Dad asked as she continued to wobble towards me.

She got close to me before falling to my lap as I caught her, a big smile on my face.

Jane messed with my face as I laughed slightly.

"Alex, why don't you take your sister upstairs while I talk to your father?" Mom asked asked I picked her up.

"Sure." I responded as I carried her up the steps while she was babbling on in her baby talk.

"You sure are talkative, Janie!" I said as the nickname sort of slipped out.

She made a noise as she looked at me with bright eyes.

"Janie, it is." I said mostly to myself as I walked into the nursery.

I put her in her crib as I started to leave when she started making a fuss.

"What is it?" I asked as she held her arms up.

"Jane, I can't stay up here. They'll get mad at me." I told her as she put her arms down but kept her eyes on me.

"No, Janie. I can't." I said as I looked away but I could feel her staring at me.

I sighed before picking her up as she wrapped her little arms around my neck and hugging me.

I gently put an arm around her as she looked at me before making a gurgling noise and I laughed.

"You're going to be such a handful." I laughed as she started laughing as well.

I gently put her down as I held onto one of her hands.

"Let's practice more walking, yeah?" I asked her as she started taking little steps, holding onto my hand tightly.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, Janie. I promise." I said as she grinned up at me, showing the scattered baby teeth she was growing.


	20. Fishing

"Jane! Jane, wake up!" Josh said as I was being shaken awake.

"What?" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them.

"Today's the fishing trip, remember?" Josh said as I sat up.

"Yeah." I said dully before climbing out of bed.

Alex wasn't allowed to go because Dad had said that Alex had to help Mom with the chores.

Even though Mom did work around the house yesterday.

"Are you excited?" Josh asked as I saw Alex wasn't in his bunk.

"Where's Alex?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno. He was gone when I woke up." Josh said as I walked out of our room and down the stairs, looking for my older brother.

I saw him washing dishes as Dad was packing up the fishing gear.

"Morning, Jane." Dad said as Alex looked my way.

"Morning." I replied as I walked into the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat? Mom made bacon and eggs." Alex told me as I crossed my arms.

"It's not fair." I whispered as Alex sighed quietly.

"Jane, don't." Alex said as he fixed me a plate and we sat at the table.

"Then how come you can hardly come out with us anywhere?!" I whispered as Alex looked at me.

"It's okay, Janie. I'm used to it." Alex said as I looked at him.

"You shouldn't be." I told him as Dad walked into the kitchen and we both fell silent.

"Alex." Dad said as my brother looked up at him.

"I want you to clean the entire house from top to bottom. It better be spotless once we get back." Dad ordered as Alex nodded and I kept my head down, looking at my plate.

"Jane, go upstairs and get dressed. We'll be leaving here shortly." Dad said as I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I said as I put my plate in the sink before heading up to our room.

I got dressed before heading downstairs with Josh as I saw Dad smiling at us.

"You two ready to go?" Dad asked as I saw Alex cleaning up around the kitchen while Mom was reading her poetry book.

"Yeah!" Josh said as I nodded and we left the house, carrying all the fishing stuff down the street.

It would be a lot funner if Alex could come.

We got to the lake as I looked out onto it.

"Are we taking the boat out?" I asked Dad as he shook his head.

"No, we're staying on the bank today." Dad said as I nodded while Dad put the bait on our hooks.

I took my pole as I stared out over the water.

"Why couldn't Alex come?" I asked as I looked my father in the eyes while Josh stayed quiet.

"He had work to do, Jane." Dad said as I scoffed, gently putting my pole down.

"You mean all the work Mom did yesterday." I challenged as Dad looked at me.

"Jane, your mother can't do all the things she used to. Alex would be able to do it better." Dad said as I shook my head.

"Whatever." I said as I threw my hook into the water, sitting on the shore.

I continued to stare at my line until I felt a sharp tug and I yanked the pole back and started reeling it in.

"I got something!" I said as I got the big fish in when I spotted Josh had a different fish on the end of his line.

"Hang on!" Dad said as he set up the camera to take our picture while he was in between us, a big smile on his face.

I gave a small one as the camera flashed and Dad let the fish go.

"That's enough excitement for one day, huh?" Dad asked as we headed back towards the house.

We got back inside as I didn't see Alex.

"How was it?" Mom asked as there were brownies on the kitchen table.

Dad started talking about the big fish we caught as he printed the picture out before putting it in a frame and heading upstairs.

I followed him as I saw him put it on our desk and I saw Alex was asleep in bed before seeing the look on Dad's face.

"Dad." I whispered as I walked up to him as he looked down at me.

"I had a good time today." I said quietly as he smiled, patting my head.

"I'm glad." he said as he left and I sighed in relief.

I climbed onto my bed and poking Alex on the top bunk as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Alex asked as he looked exhausted.

"It would have been if you were there." I told him as he spotted the picture.

"Nice catch." Alex said as he smiled sleepily and I took a shell out of my pocket before handing it to him,

"Here. I found along the shore." I told him as he took it.

"Thanks, Janie." Alex said as he ruffled my head and I smiled at him.

"No problem. We're family." I said as he fell back asleep and I grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom to take a bath.

I hated smelling like fish and bait.


	21. Celebration

"Are you ready for the celebration?" I asked Alex as I put my hair in a messy ponytail.

Today was a two day event since it was the 150th anniversary of Shepherd's Glen.

"Yeah. I mean, working at the petting zoo doesn't seem to bad." Alex said as I sighed.

" As if a goat would attack a kid, Alex. You should be able to have fun like us." I told him as he chuckled.

"It's fine, Janie. C'mon." Alex said as we went downstairs.

It's not fair!

"Everybody ready?" Mom asked as Josh had his camera with him.

Like always.

"Yeah!" Josh said as we walked down the street, Dad telling Josh and I to have fun while scolding Alex about doing his job right.

"It's a petting zoo, not rocket science." I muttered under my breath as I saw Alex smirking and I grinned up at him.

"Jane, come here." Dad said as I walked up beside him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Now, I want you to stay away from Alex today. He has a job to do and can't be distracted." Dad said as I looked at him.

"Why?" I questioned as I clenched my fists.

I was growing tired of all the excuses. I wanted answers.

Now.

"Jane, honey, just do it. Alex has to watch the animals." Mom said as I wordlessly walked back to Alex.

I wasn't listening anymore.

"Jane, just do what they say, okay? I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." Alex said as I looked up at him.

"I shouldn't get into trouble for hanging out with my own brother!" I said harshly as he sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders and bending down to my level.

"Jane, I know you mean well, I really do. It's been going on even before you and Josh were born. Don't worry about me. Have fun." Alex said as I nodded slowly.

"Okay." I said softly as he led me to the street where all the activities were being held but I didn't want to leave his side.

"Go on." Alex said softly as Dad gave him a look and I saw Alex disappear into the crowd.

I sighed as I rode a couple rides with Josh before looking all of the games.

Dad had given us some money in case we wanted to try our luck.

"Hmm..Which one?" I asked myself as I saw a huge teddy bear and my eyes lit up before walking up to the stand.

"Well, well. If it isn't the littlest Shepherd." the man behind the counter said as I frowned.

I knew this man.

He was Dalton's dad.

"You hit my son with a crayon, remember?" he asked as I crossed my arms.

"After he insulted my brother." I challenged back as he laughed harshly.

"More of a disgrace then a brother." he said as I clenched my fists.

"Anyway, kiddo. You wanna play, five bucks." Dalton's dad said as I looked at him.

"Fine." I said as I handed him the bill and he handed me the baseball.

"Hit all five of the pins in one throw and you win the big prize." he said as I nodded before throwing the ball, hitting the pins.

All but one fell as it was spinning and I watched getting closer and closer to the edge as he suddenly stopped it from falling off.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe you should go ask your freak of a brother. Maybe he could actually be of some use." Dalton's dad laughed as I fought back tears and marched off.

I didn't want the stupid bear anyway.

I sat on a bench as I had my knees up to my chest but I wasn't mad about him causing me to lose.

"He had no right to say that about Alex." I muttered as I saw Elle.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I said as she sat next to me.

"You can tell me, Jane." Elle pressed as I sighed before telling her everything.

She let out a scoff before grabbing my hand and gently pulling me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was led down the street.

"To find your brother." Elle said as we were heading towards the petting zoo.

I saw Alex feeding the goats as he looked up.

"Elle? Jane? Everything okay?" Alex asked as he walked over to us.

"No, it's not. Jane, tell him." Elle said as I shook my head.

"It was nothing!" I said, not wanting to get Alex involved.

He would get in trouble.

"Jane, what happened?" Alex asked as I looked away from him before Elle explained everything.

"He did what?!" Alex nearly shouted as some people looked at us.

"Alex." I warned as Elle crossed her arms.

"I can cover for you. Long enough to do what you want to do." Elle said as he nodded.

"You're the best, Elle. Let's go, Janie." Alex said as he grabbed my hand, marching out of the tent.

I knew something was going to happen.

"Alex, it's fine!" I assured him as he shook his head.

"No, it's not. I don't care if they don't treat me right but they are not doing the same to you." Alex said sternly as he spotted Dalton's dad in his booth.

"Hey!" Alex yelled as he made his way over to it and I quickly followed, trying to convince Alex to just let it go.

"Oh, so she brought you over, huh? Did you go crying to him, kid?" he asked as Alex took out his wallet, giving him ten bucks.

Why?

"Alex, it's only five." I said quietly to him.

"I know." Alex responded simply as he caught the two baseballs that were thrown to me.

"Here, hold this." Alex said as he handed me one of them as I did what I was asked.

Alex threw the ball up and down for a moment before throwing it, instantly knocking all of the pins down.

"I think that means he won." I said as Dalton's dad stood there, speechless.

Alex took the bear down and handed it to me before taking the other ball away from me.

"Alex?" I asked as I could see the wheels turning in his head.

Alex threw the other ball as it hit Dalton's dad right in the face.

He cried out and held his nose as Alex looked down at me.

"You okay?" he asked as I nodded, holding onto the bear.

"Yeah." I replied as we turned around.

"You freak! You little shit!" Dalton's dad yelled as I grabbed Alex's hand.

"You shouldn't have done that. Dad's gonna be mad." I said as Alex shrugged.

"He was mean to you." Alex said simply as we made it back to the petting zoo and to Elle.

I looked at the bear before giving it a tight hug.

Maybe today wasn't to bad, after all.


	22. Fight

"You're nothing but a stupid little girl!" one of the older boys, James, shouted as he shoved me into the wall.

He liked picking on the smaller kids. Just because he was about to enter middle school.

"Leave me alone!" I told him as I had my fingers clenched in a fists.

I had never gotten into a fight before but Alex had shown me how to throw a couple punches should I ever need to defend myself.

"You little brat!" James said as he raised a hand and I punched him square in the mouth because he was actually short for his age.

"Jane Shepherd!" the principal yelled as she marched over to me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the office.

Mom and Dad are going to kill me.

"Now, you stay right here. I'm going to call your parents." Mrs. Wilson said as she went into a different room as I messed with my shirt.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Shepherd?" I heard Mrs. Wilson speak over the phone.

"Hello, I am calling from the school to inform you that your daughter, Jane, punched another student. We're not sure why but could you and your husband come by and speak with me?" she asked as I held my breath.

"Okay, good. I will see you shortly." Mrs. Wilson said as I heard her hang up the phone before she walked back in.

"Now, Jane. What started this whole thing?" she asked as she sat at her desk.

"Well, he kept on saying bad things to me. About my brothers, Joshua and Alex." I told her as she nodded, writing it all down.

"What was he saying about them?" Mrs. Wilson questioned as I looked at her.

"He kept on saying Josh was a little runt like me and that Alex was garbage. Nobody talks about them like that." I said as she nodded.

"So that's why you hit him." Mrs. Wilson said as I shook my head.

"No, I hit him because he started pushing me and I was scared he was gonna hurt me." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Those looked like trained punches. Did someone teach you to hit someone?" Mrs. Wilson asked as I looked at her.

I wasn't throwing Alex under the bus. He always protected me.

Now, it was my turn to protect him.

"I don't really know what happened. I just go so scared and I guess instinct took over." I told her as the door opened and I turned to see Mom and Dad.

"Jane, are you okay?" Mom asked as she rushed over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I assured her as Dad looked down at me.

"Jane, why don't you go wait out in the hall while we talk?" he asked as I nodded before standing up and walking out into the hallway.

I sat on the bench as I swung my legs before I got curious.

"What could they be talking about?" I asked myself as I quietly stood up before going to the door and putting my ear up to it.

"Now, Jane is a wonderful student and a sweet girl. She claimed that another student was messing with her." Mrs. Wilson said as I continued to listen.

"Messing with her? About what?" Mom asked as I looked around, making sure that nobody could see me listening in.

"She said it was about her brothers and herself. That the student shoved her and she retaliated by punching him in the mouth." Mrs. Wilson said as I rubbed my fist.

I think it hit a tooth.

"I knew it. She has been hanging out with him to much." Dad said as Mom was trying to calm him down and my fists clenched.

"Hanging out with whom?" Mrs. Wilson asked as I already knew who Dad was talking about.

"Well, he's talking about our oldest son, Alex. She adores him." Mom said as I listened intently.

"He's also nothing but trouble. He's a bad influence on Jane. He probably taught her to fight!" Dad said as I opened the door.

"He didn't!" I said as they all looked at me.

"Jane." Mom said as I looked at her.

"No! I hit him on my own! He wouldn't leave me alone so I punched him!" I told her before looking at Dad.

"Alex had nothing to do with it! You always put the blame on him!" I said as I looked at Mrs. Wilson.

"Am I suspended?" I asked her as she sighed.

"I'm afraid so, Jane. Two days." Mrs. Wilson said as I nodded, walking out of the door.

I honestly didn't care.


	23. Summer Days

"It's hot." I complained as I blocked out the sun with one of my hands before looking at the thermometer on the wall.

102 degrees.

"It's summertime, Jane. You know how it is this time of year." Mom said as I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

She says that every year.

"Where's Josh and Alex?" I asked as she started washing the dishes.

"Josh is working on his bug collection while your father is training Alex." Mom said as I looked at her in both shock and disbelief.

"In this damn heat?!" I asked as she snapped her head towards me.

"Jane Catherine Shepherd, you watch your mouth!" Mom scolded as I stood up before leaving the house, not saying a word.

I looked around before spotting dad and Alex near the garage.

"Your not trying hard enough!" Dad scolded Alex as my brother's face was blood red and I could tell he was exhausted.

"Hey, dad!" I called out as I approached them.

I had the perfect idea.

"Jane, it's to hot for you to be out here. Go back inside." Dad said as I looked at him.

"I would but the AC shut off and it won't turn back on. We tried opening the windows but there's no breeze coming through." I lied as Dad nodded.

Thank goodness..

"Alright, I'll go check it out. Alex, continue your exercises." Dad said before walking towards the house.

I let out a sigh of relief before looking towards Alex.

Alex's shirt was soaked with sweat as his face was blood red and the rest of his body was pale and shaking.

"Are you okay?!" I asked as I did my best to keep him standing.

"The AC isn't really broken, is it?" Alex asked with a smirk as I shrugged.

"I guess Dad'll find out, huh?" I asked as he shook his head.

Maybe we could go down to the lake!

"You shouldn't lie, Janie. You could get into trouble." Alex scolded lightly as I shook my head.

He's had my back ever since I was born, I had to return the favor.

"Alex, the whole town's pretty much on a shutdown because of the heat. Dad had no right to be making you do all this in triple number heat." I told him as we finally reached the lake.

Why was it empty?

"I guess the whole town is sticking to AC's instead of swimming." Alex said as I grinned.

"Which means we have the whole lake to ourselves!" I said as I took off running into the water.

I splashed around as Alex sighed.

"C'mon, Alex! This will cool you off!" I told him as he was at the edge of the lake.

I grinned before splashing Alex with my foot. Alex looked at me before smirking.

"It's on." Alex said as he walked into the water as he slapped the water and it splashed me in the face.

We continued to splash each other as I saw Alex's face had returned to normal.

"Alex! Jane!" Dad's voice shouted as we both froze and my eyes went wide.

This wasn't good...

Alex and I slowly got out of the water before seeing Dad's glare.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Bringing Jane out here?! You know she can't swim good yet!" Dad scolded as I shook my head.

"It was my idea! You shouldn't have been making him do all that work in this heat! I brought him here so he could cool off! Since you obviously wasn't going to!" I shouted as Alex tried to shush me.

"Your getting overheated, Jane." Dad said as we were walking back towards the house.

"Yeah because being in the water makes me so overheated." I mumbled as Alex gently hit my shoulder.

We eventually made it back to the house as Mom stepped out onto the porch with Josh.

"Where have you two been?!" Mom asked as she saw our clothes.

I wasn't letting Alex take the blame for this one.

"Alex, you are-!" Dad started when Mom shook her head.

"Just go inside and get dressed." Mom instructed as we stomped up to our room.

I opened the door to see Josh messing with one of his bug display cases.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?!" Josh asked as Alex grabbed some spare clothes before heading outside, taking Josh with him to give me some privacy.

I got changed into some dry and comfortable clothes before opening the door.

Alex soon returned as Josh was busy talking with Dad about who knows what.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble today." I told him as he laughed lightly.

"You didn't get me into trouble, I promise. Besides, I had fun." Alex said as he ruffled my hair and I laughed.

"I did too." I told him before smiling.

Maybe summer didn't have to be so boring..


	24. Nightmare

This one will be written in Alex's POV! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" Jane's voice said in a hushed tone as I groggily opened my eyes to see my 6 year old little sister sitting next to me on the bed.

What was she doing up at this hour?

"Janie, why are you awake?" I whispered as she looked down, crossing her arms.

That always meant something was wrong.

"I-I had a nightmare.." Jane said softly as I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking at the clock.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning!

"You're lucky it's Saturday. Why didn't you wake Josh up?" I asked as she shrugged.

"I dunno." Jane replied as I sighed.

Always with the short answers...

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked as I might as well talk to her about it since she woke me up anyway.

"T-There was a big monster after us. I-I thought I lost you." Jane said as I saw she had started to tear up.

I sighed before putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Janie, I'm not gonna leave you. Ever. Okay?" I told her as she looked at me, dead in the eyes.

"You promise?" she asked as I nodded.

"I promise." I repeated before she hugged me and I hugged her back.

At least she's feeling better. All that matters to me is that my brother and sister are happy.

"Think you can sleep now?" I asked her as she nodded before letting out a big yawn.

"I think so." Jane replied before slowly climbing down the ladder before walking over to her bed and lying back down.

I yawned before putting my head back onto my pillow and closing my eyes once again, trying to fall back asleep.

"Night, Alex." Jane's voice said quietly as I smiled to myself.

"Night, Janie." I replied before finally falling back asleep.

Without being woken up about Janie's nightmares.


	25. Storm

I woke up hearing a scream just as lighting flashed outside the window and a roll of thunder boomed, shaking the house.

"Janie?!" I asked as I saw her in her bed, huddled under the covers and her pillow.

I climbed down to see that Josh had joined his sister sometime before I had woken up.

"Y-You sleep like a rock." Jane said as I sat on her bed just as another boom of thunder rattled the house, making my younger siblings jump in fear.

"It's just a storm, guys. Nothing more." I told them as I saw the fear in their eyes.

I hated seeing that.

"Alex! Get Jane and Josh down to the basement!" Dad ordered as I sighed.

"C'mon, let's go." I told them as Josh took off out of the room and I expected Jane to do the same but she grasped my hand tightly.

I looked down at my five year old sister as I saw tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Janie. I promise." I told her as I picked her up and she covered her ears, burying her face into my shoulder.

I quickly walked to the basement steps before hurrying down them as Mom shut the door behind her.

Was the storm that bad?

"W-What's going on?" Josh asked as Dad turned on the lanterns before Jane slowly lifted her head up and uncovered her ears.

"It's just a storm, sweetheart. That's all." Mom said as she looked towards Jane and I.

Jane kept her arms wrapped around my neck before Mom extended her hands out.

"You want to come to Mommy?" Mom asked as Jane shook her head.

"I wanna stay with Alex." Jane told her as Mom nodded, lowering her hands.

I heard the rain as Josh sat in between Mom and Dad but Jane insisted on sitting on my lap.

"You know what they say about thunder, right?" I asked as Jane looked at me, shaking her head.

"What do they say, Alex?" Josh asked but Dad shushed him.

"They say that the lightening asks a question and the thunder answers it." I said as Dad rolled his eyes while Mom stayed quiet.

"Does the thunder have to reply so loudly?" Jane asked as I laughed a little.

Jane always asked questions.

Always.

"Jane, why don't you come sit over here with us?" Dad asked as I hid the anger on my face so I wouldn't upset Janie but she was the one who shook her head.

"No! I wanna sit with Alex!" Jane said as I sighed, looking down at her.

"Jane, you should listen to Dad." I told her as I didn't want her to get into trouble.

I wasn't worth it.

"No! You didn't leave me when they thunder and the lightning was talking so I'm not leaving you!" Jane said defiantly as I saw that determined look in her eyes.

Even as a baby, she's had that look.

Dad opened his mouth to say something when Mom shook her head.

"Adam, don't worry about it." Mom said as Jane yawned.

"When can we go back upstairs? I'm sleepy." Josh asked as Jane nodded.

"Me too." Jane replied as Dad sighed, looking at the clock.

"We should probably bunker down here for tonight. Just in case." Dad said as he looked at me.

"Alex, go upstairs and get some blankets and pillows." Dad said as Jane looked at him.

"What if something happens? Like a tree falls down or something?" Jane asked as Dad looked at her.

"Alex is almost a grown man, Jane. He can handle himself." Dad said as I placed Jane in a chair before going up the steps with a little flashlight in hand.

I made it to the hallway before hearing little feet pattering up the steps.

"Alex?" Jane asked as I shined the light on her.

"Janie?! You're supposed to be in the basement!" I told her as I didn't want her up here in case something happened.

Jane shook her head before grabbing my hand.

I sighed before we went down the hall and I opened the closet, pulling out some blankets and pillows.

"I can help." Jane said as there was another boom and she jumped before looking back up at me.

I nodded before handing her a couple pillows and blankets.

"Alright, that should do. Let's get back downstairs." I told her as I saw her standing on her tiptoes, trying to see over the blanket.

I chuckled before we headed back to the basement door and I saw Dad had brought out some of the old mattresses.

I instantly stopped laughing as Dad looked at me.

"She was supposed to stay down here where it was safe." Dad snapped as I bit my lip, trying not to argue.

Jane poked her head up as she opened her mouth.

"I went with Alex on my own! He couldn't carry all this by himself!" Jane countered as I couldn't help but chuckle.

Dad sighed as I took the opportunity to walk down the steps, Jane right behind me.

"Alex! Jane!" Josh said as Mom looked at us.

"I'm glad you're alright, Jane. I was so worried." Mom said as I put the stuff on the ground.

Jane did the same before looking at Mom.

"I just went upstairs. Besides, Alex was with me! He's the best big brother ever!" Jane said as I smiled as Dad came down stairs.

Jane stayed close to me as Mom made the three beds.

"Okay, your mom and I will take this one. Jane, you and Josh can sleep on the one next to us." Dad said as I scoffed.

Of course I got the farthest one where the draft and the leaks were next to.

"That's not fair!" Jane said as I shushed her, crouching down to her level.

She looked at me before crossing her arms.

"It's not." Jane said quietly as I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'll be fine. Okay? Don't worry about me." I told her as Mom told us all to go to bed.

I walked over to the mattress before lying down in it.

It was all dirty and the draft was bringing in little drops of rain.

"The springs don't help." I muttered as I squinted my eyes in the dark room, seeing everyone was already asleep.

So I thought.

"Janie?" I whispered as I saw she was sitting up on the mattress, unlike Josh who was already asleep next to her.

She looked my way as I sat up, slowly turning on the light.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly as she slowly walked over to me.

"The storm's louder down here. It echos." Jane whispered as I nodded my head.

It did seem to be louder down here versus upstairs.

"We're safer down here though." I assured her before another boom occurred and Jane seemed on the verge of crying.

I looked at her before scooting over.

"You can sit next to me if you want to. It's not that comfortable though." I said as she sat down anyway.

We talked for a little bit before I noticed Jane had fallen asleep.

How could she sleep on a mattress like this?

"Alright, Janie. Time to get you in a better bed." I told her before gently picking her up and quietly walking over to Josh's mattress.

I softly put her on the bed before covering her up.

"Goodnight, Janie." I whispered before lying back down in my own bed.

I yawned as I listened but didn't hear any more thunder or say any more lightening.

I smiled to myself before falling asleep.

At least Jane would be able to sleep peacefully.


End file.
